Please Remember Me
by ZoudiaxZoe
Summary: I am Remus John Lupin, I am a half-blood. I am a lycanthrope, a marauder...First of all, I want to confess that you are the second man that I've ever loved. Who's the first one that touched my heart? Sirius Black. Your uncle. T 'cause...because yes! xD
1. Loopy-Lupin

zou: Hiiii~ Again me ;)

zoe: And here I am too ;D

zou: Shut up zoe, nobody cares about you ¬¬

zoe: People love me more than they could love you bitch! ¬w¬ Anyway. I see that we have a new fic here.

zou: We? Hahahahahhahaha yeah yeah zoe this is a waifu's work

zoe: Waifu? ¬¬ who's now?

zou: My dear waifu and beta of this story Kiy (RawrFox here) thank you for all aifuuu~ you know that I love you 3 LETS CREATE THE BEST FIC OF THIS COUPLE EVER(?)!

zoe- Yeah I see the love ¬¬

zou: Jealous baby?

zoe: Hahahhahaha jealous? I? NEVER ¬¬

zou: TToTT 'kaaay! u-u

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, do you really think that I were here writing this if HP saga was mine? Noooo Babies. If I own HP SiriusxRemus would be canon and my husbando Georgie had never lost his ear ;o;...soooo, my labor is done, so do not expect for a disclaimer each chapter :D love you, hope you like it it's made with lovee 33

* * *

Please Remember Me.

He looked once more at the american photo frame that he bought in a muggle store last time he visited London with his godfather.

It was amazing, 8 frames in one, so he could put there 8 photos. But two were empty and he just couldn't find two important photos to fill them.

* * *

_I know that you won't recognize my handwriting, but I am certain that you know who I am. Let me introduce myself and tell you this. It is important for me. I want you to... no I need you to know these things about me, about who I was, what I did, the people that I loved… I won't tell you why I'm not with you, because I am sure that you already have that knowledge, your grandma should told you ever._

_I am Remus John Lupin, I was born March 10, I am a half-blood. I am a lycanthrope, a marauder and of course, your father._

_I wonder how you are physically. At your birth your hair was black, but I swear a moment later it turned ginger and over an hour it had become at least three different colors. Your grandmother recalled that your mom's hair started changing color the day she was born. I laughed merrily.  
I on the other hand, have always been pale and sickly, yet I would very like if possible in any moment without your metamorphic abilities you could have my brown honey eyes or perhaps my light brown hair. Maybe you could even look like a Black._

_I am sure it sounds weird, but I really want to talk about the Black family. Well, the only two members of the pure blood Black lineage that dared skip the strict family laws and become close to a person like me and lost all they owned by the way. The two persons that I happen to love the most in the entire world._

_Before you start judging me, please read all these pages that I'm writing with all my love to you. I want you to know everything, I won't hide or lie. Not to you, my boy._

_First of all, I want to confess that you are the second man that I've ever loved. Who's the first one that touched my heart?_

_Sirius Black._  
_Your uncle._

_I can still remember the first time that my gaze met with his. I felt an awkward movement running within me. The instant his stormy grey-eyes met mine something started beating inside, deep inside. I couldn't move, it was worse than falling under one of those mistletoe traps in Hogwarts during Christmas._

…

The moment the Hogwarts express entered his view as he passed through the magic barrier and entered Platform 9 3/4, he couldn't keep walking. His feet glued to the floor and his heart sank. But the tender embrace that his mother gave him filled him with courage. That did not exactly stop the shivering and all the doubts and fears that cluttered in his head but at least helped him move again. After a deep sigh he smiled, hugged his dear mother goodbye and realized that the time to step into the express arrived.  
He pressed his robes tighter and walked through the corridor looking for an empty compartment or one with the least number of students in it that could ask about his scars or worse, people that would look at him as some weird monster.

"S-sorry" he muttered when his body crashed with another stronger making him stumble backwards. His eyes turned to look at a boy with unbuttoned black shirt, dress pants, shiny shoes and sided tunic. When their eyes meet the little Remus blushed, the gray eyes were examining him up and down. Quickly, the short looked away and hid his face before saying sorry again and walked away. 'Freak' and a laugh were the last things that he heard as he walked down the aisle.

Just down the corridor, almost the last wagon Remus resigned and entered to the compartment with a very shy smile "E-excuse me. C-can I take a seat? The train's full"

"Of course you can. Right, Severus?" a pretty red headed girl with big and beautiful green eyes smiled at him. He returned the smile and looked at the boy seating just across the girl, but he only nodded. He didn't look as friendly as her.

"My name is Lily, Lily Evans, this is my childhood friend Severus Snape"

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you" That was the first time he smiled. Snape raised a brow and made a very thorough inspection of him. Remus tried to with his hands, robes, hair, whatever he could to hide the scars on his face.

After that, the trip was relatively fine. The words between Remus and Snape were scarce but when Lily made a question -about candies, typical meal or whatever- both of them were happy to explain everything to her and the differences between them were erased momentarily.

"I'm pretty sure I will go to Slytherin, don't you Lily?"

"Well, I am not very sure, I could be in Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor, maybe Hufflepuff" Snape gave her a serious gaze, and Remus noticed. "I mean, I'm...I don't know Severus. I...What about you Remus?" she almost yelled "Sorry! Can I call you Remus?"

A shy smile appeared on his face and he nodded. "Yes, of course you can".

"What about you? In my opinion you don't look as courageous as a Griffindor" snapped Snape to break the moment.

"Severus!"

Lily punched him on the shoulder sending him some angry glares.

"Well, I'm actually a coward" Remus hid his face. "I guess that maybe I'm going to be selected in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I love books, and I'm not pure-blood so..."

"Oh, you mean you're-"

"Blood is not important!" the girl yelled grabbing Remus' hands. "Severus, Remus. Look! We're arriving"

_Lil's always gave me the strength to keep going on_. S_he was my first, true best friend, and I will always love her because of that. Because she__was there for me when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even and perhaps most especially, when that person couldn't see it in themselves._

_You should ask Harry to show you some photographs so that can at least meet them. I'm sure he would enjoy spending time with you and sharing old memories._

_I know that this is just a letter, but I want you to try and imagine me in front of you. A talk from father to son. Imagine me talking with you._

_To my surprise I was selected in Gryffindor. I was never able to understand why. I had no merits or bravery to be proud of.__  
__Then, I saw him again, a group of girls and boys were whispering at a distance. Wondering about why a pure-blood member of one of the most prestigious dark families and Slytherins for generations, had been selected into Gryffindor. That night during dinner, I discovered more about him, just a bit but it made me some how happy if just for a while._

_...  
_

From the moment Professor McGonagall called 'Sirius Black' a shiver crawled up Remus' back. Then he followed and got sorted in the same house. The honey eyed boy sat right across the table from him.  
The long haired boy looked at Remus and a smirk drew on his face, the shy child tried to look away. Not even when Lily got sorted in Gryffindor too or when she sat next to him or even when the headmaster gave his speech. He was finally able to think about something else when the plates filled with the most delicious looking dishes he never knew existed.

"So, I didn't get your name earlier"

Sirius was loading his plate with everything in range.

"R-remus, Remus Lupin…" he whispered and continued serving carefully.

"Hello Loopy boy! Sorry, Loopy-Lupin" Sirius said and a little group of guys laughed, even the boy that was talking with Lily laughed. The red haired gave them a very angry glance and grabbed Remus' hand as a sign of confidence and support. An act that Remus appreciated but a couple of eyes didn't see it well. The atmosphere became tense for a couple of seconds, to change everything to the joy of the first night in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The rest of the evening continued with no events whatsoever, Remus found himself glancing often to the boy sitting across. Once Dumbledore dismissed them a tall boy addressed them.

"First years, follow me!"

At some point between the Great Hall and wherever they were going, Lily got lost in the crowd. Remus stopped to look around standing tiptoed. The brunette fell down, right into Black's arms.

"Be careful Loopy-Lupin. Accidents can appear in every corner"

Remus got lost for a while in those deep silver eyes.

"O-of course, thanks. I will be more careful" he smiled unconsciously. Sirius released him and clicked his tongue. After that Remus was pushed around and shoved. And there was still a full year ahead.

As the days passed the bullying increased, but full moon was getting closer and closer. Remus' mood started changing and even the three guys that took bothering him as a usual hobby realized it, especially Sirius. Even though he would never admit it, he was the most interested in all the brunette's movements. Bully stuff he said. A good bully has to be prepared always, all for his prey's sake.

The growing sarcasm, cynicism and prank air that Remus had were enough to make him stutter for a second, as consequence the interest on Remus grew too. The heir to the Black name started following him around cautiously, trying to catch his attention without being too obvious, but Remus didn't look at him even once.

Fullmoon came. Sirius woke around midnight hungry, with a bit of cunning he could steal one of the many chocolates Loopy-Lupin had in his trunk, he could not understand why he always ate chocolate, and how he doesn't suffer from acne or why he isn't fat with all that the loopy eats. And no, he is deffinitely not giving attention to what that loopy does, he is just…curious.

And when he is curious, he acts like…like hungry boy at 12!

So, he silently approached Remus' bed to discover he wasn't there. Sirius began to wonder where the hell Lupin could be. The bathroom was an option but after several minutes he wasn't back, the bed was unmade so the light-brown hair did not come to sleep. The fuck with that brat! Where could a stupid and strange boy of 11 years could be at...-he looked at his muggle watch- at...12:20?

"For Merlin's balls, do not kid with me! Where the fuck are you Remus?" cussed Sirius totally forgetting his stomach and going back to bed.

Two days after, Remus finally showed up in class with some wounds in his face and moving very slowly. The threesome of gryffindors looked at each other just a bit worried. But Remus just smiled to everybody as always. Lily was the first one to get close and ask kindly what happened to him.

"Just a dog, one big and spine-chilling"

But it wasn't enough. Not for him. The hunter was forced to act.

When it was time for dinner, Remus was intercepted in one of the corridors to the dungeons. His entire body shook in pain. He looked at the raven boy that had him trapped against a wall through the curtain of fine tears.

"Who did it?"

"What...?"

"I asked, who fuckin' did it?"

"I said it was a dog"

"Bollocks! Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh my, do not take any interest on me now, Black! I'm just a-"

"I'm not interested in you, loopy-brat! Dogs don't like that otherer animals touch their toys"

"I'm not a toy! I-AM-NOT-YOUR-TOY !" Remus yelled angrily struggling out of the deadly grip.

"Of course you are loopy-Lupin, you loopy boy without friends, weird as a wolf raised by sheep. Coward and frail, such easy target" when Remus hear 'wolf' he shivered and with all his strength finally pushed Sirius.

"I've never done anything to you, so stop calling me like that, joke about me all you want! Just do it! But never, never dare you to touch me again!"

Sirius blinked confused as the brunette stomped his way out.

_"My mother's very ill. So I'll leave once a month to visit her." That was the perfect excuse to leave the castle every month during fullmoon. I am pretty sure that you know the Whomping Willow, don't you? The tree was planted before my arrival. It hides a passage way to an abandoned building in Hogsmeade which I'm sure you know too: The Shrieking Shack. There, I could transform without putting anybody in risk._

_After my little meeting with Sirius things started changing. He stopped bullying me, but I continued ignoring him. Except when he and James started to bother Lily and as the good friend I was, stood with her. Oh! And poor Severus, he took the worst of all the pranks since they stopped on me._

_The next month, I had had the misfortune to have Sirius Orion Black as my "body guard". And a very hot headed one that would never rest until he discovered who gave me such injuries. October of 1971 was the month when we started a -very weird- friendship. It was also the month in which I discovered what having friends was like and what 'having someone that you like more than friends' means._

_...  
_

"If we add a measure of horned slugs with one of crushed quills, we can-?"

"No, no, absolutely not!If you add the quills at the same time, then the potion becomes a laxative! So what you need to do is..."  
Remus noticed that Severus avoided to touch him when he passed the flasks or even look at him even though he was talking to him. The brunette came up with the same answer he had thought of before: Severus Snape hated him. He hated the very own idea of breathing the same air.

Pretty simple if you saw the anxiety that builded up  
in him until he left, or the quirky movements he did everytime Remus shifted position

"You really hate me" Remus said with a very confident tone.

"I don't hate you, just...it's just that I cannot stand the people...the kind people from your and Lily's house" the boy still avoided to look at him and continued with his nose stuck in the book.

"I can understand that, sometime either can I, and-"

"Look what we have here! Our loopy and the snively fool! Bububuuuuuuu"

The calm atmosphere that both boys had colected disappearder. Severus and Remus turned their eyes to the door. The always smiling James Potter, the little Peter Pettigrew and the bold Sirius Black. Just by looking at his wicked smile Remus got a headache. He was so not in the mood for them...him, right now.

"I keep wondering when will be the day you'll to stop calling me 'Loopy' or if you going to stop denominating me as of your property" He sighed and continued the potion where he left.

"Sorry mate, I don't think so. Loopy is Loopy, you're Loopy, so that makes you our Loopy. It's simple logic dear"

"Well, so I don't understand your logic, neither I want to try understanding it"

"C'mon, you're mad because we call you Loopy? We are friends! Nicknames are usual"

The honey eyed boy turned again to look at the gang.

"And when exactly did that happen? Because I cannot recall any of that! And James could you please stop staring at Severus"

"I'm not..argh! C'mon Sirius, just take your girlfriend and lets get outta here!"

"All the gryffindors are the same...conceited gits" Remus didn't have to look to know that the swarthy was leaving. There went his chance to get along with him.  
Maybe if he shared a chocolate with him? Going with Lily was not an option, using her as an excuse was just...What did James just say?

"Pardon? Did you say girlfriend? What girlfriend?" The smirk on James' face was not good news.

"Ooooh, Loopy! You're a very clever boy, but too slow when it comes to reality"

Peter and James turned around and walked away laughing, Merlin knows about what. Remus distorde his mouth in disapproval but resigned to his luck and sighed. Just as he picked his bag from the floor to follow them he realized Sirius was still standing there. Silver eyes looking straight at him, pearl white teeth in a stupid smile, somehow that made him blush.  
He stood and walked out. James and Peter were long gone leaving both behind. Remus wanted to run to the library and stay there until it darkened outside. But Merlin hates Remus, for that moment the raven pulled his sleeve and walked by his side like...like...

"You must be forbbiden..." a whisper left those pink and fleshy lips that Sirius owned. The brunette opened his eyes wide, once more and blushing.

"What are you...?"

"Christmas! I heard that there's this stupid and corny custom of hanging hexed mistletoe. It must be forbidden"

"Yeah, I guess. I read about it somewhere. You cannot move until you kiss the person that got trapped with you, right?" Sirius nodded and smile showing his teeth. "You have a nice smile, I like it"

"You do?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of a dog. I like dogs" And that, THAT was enough to drive Sirius Black mad. How does he dare to..? And why was he laughing at par with the boy that was trying to catch up with James and Peter. Sirius ran behind with a no good intention to tackle him.

"Come here Loopy! Nobody calls me dog and lives to tell!"

"Dog? Hahahahaha...You? A dog? That was a good one Loopy" James intervened between the two boys laughing when Remus used him as a shield.

"That's right, when Sirius laughs it sounds like a dog's bark!"

"Shut the fuck up, Pettigrew!"

The little group laughed louder capturing everybody's attention. And Remus felt good. God! He felt so damn good, laughing that way, looking at his mates, at Sirius, who looked back and smiled tenderly, filling his heart with emotions. But all of that was overlapped by extreme and pure happiness, happiness that because of his condition, he ignored.

_That moment we stopped being Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew and became James, Sirius, Remus "Loopy"__and Peter. Sirius always said that I was his second Best Friend, well obviously James was first. But I was okay with that. Second best friend was a good title for me,that meant I had no obligation to trust Sirius or anybody else. The mere idea of them discovering my condition terrified me. I did not want to lose them, especially Sirius. _

_Sirius had a difficult childhood, so his life in Hogwarts was marvelous for him. Although he later thought his first years to be idiotic, Sirius and James became immensely popular. He was a brilliant brat and teachers although disliked his prankster attitude, knew he was extremely smart as well. Girls adored his dark handsome looks and his rebellious attitude, even though he ignored most of them that just made them fawn over the bad boy._

_I can imagine what you are thinking and the answer is yes. A part of me has always been jealous of Sirius. Not of his popularity or his good looks, I just did not want to share Sirius with the rest of the world. _

_I guess you are acquainted with George and Fred Weasley, aren't you? I'm sure Harry or Ron have told you about their usual mischief. Well, James and Sirius tripled all of their pranks.  
I'm getting miscarried with memories. It may not seem correct for a parent to write about this, but I've never shared this with anyone else. I only hope this leaves some parent wisdom._

_Let me tell you about the first "big" movement between Sirius and I. It changed a lot of things, dear. At first, it forced me to take a prudential distance between us, which lead to our first fight, and from there...the love story began. It was 1971 during Christmas…._

_...  
_

Remus walked through the halls reading 'Magical Theory' eating each word written on the book, the noise was not an inconvenient for him –he was actually pretty used to it – the giggles, laughs and yells around could not bother him, but a couple of hands pushing him did.

Here we go again, he thought. Yet he continued walking steadily reading, downplaying the "attack". Until he realized there was someone in his was he took his glance away from the book.

"Hi, Sirius" he said dryly barely looking at him. The other grunted in clear sign of bad mood. Remus did not care and predisposed to continue his way and his reading, but he couldn't move. The brunette snapped his head to watch his mate in terror and then up. There hanging innocently: mistletoe.

"Fuck"

"I had no idea you could use 'bad words'"

"Shut up Black, I want to cry…"

"So do I, but crying won't get us out of here" he pointed to the magic seedling with his long index. Remus' face was priceless. Remus' glance was priceless, he wanted to get away but his feet were glued to the ground.

"Lets do this quick, I have things to do…"

"What the-" Sirius' lips posed against his before he had time to react. It couldn't be called a kiss in the whole expression of the word. But for an 11 year old kid it wasn't just a kiss but his FIRST FUCKING KISS and Sirius took it as if it was a chocolate. When he could move again, Remus did not think in nothing else that was not the idea of running away as fast as he could.  
He forgot his book, he did not hear the giggles, sighs and squeals from the girls, the students of third grade calling them 'queers'. The only this in his mind was the feeling of Sirius' lips.

The rest of the day, he stayed in a small corner behind the One-eyed Witch statue. He couldn't figure if he wanted to cry, to yell, to punch, to kill. He only knew he wanted to disappear. Remus realized he had been scratching the floor for a while now and managed to lift some of the tiles. He noticed his hands and felt his fangs with his tongue. It was impossible, there were two weeks left until full moon…

"Here you are! I found him guys!"

"Thanks Merlin! Can we go to the Great Hall now? I'm starving here!" Remus looked up to see James followed by Sirius and Petter.

"Wow those are some sharp nails, Loopy" the brunette hid his hands and side smiled.

"I lost my mom's manicure scissors, I-I'm going to get ones…g-go ahead, I'll catch up later!"

"You alright Remus? You're pale and you're talking a little…queer"

Of course he is talking queer, what would they say if they saw his fangs?

"I am fine, Peter, thanks. Just..."

"I get it! Hey bro! Go ahead with Pete to the great hall. Mr. Loopy and I have something important to talk about"

"However, I wasn't going to wait anyway. Lets go Pete!"

"Y-YES! RIGHT BEHIND YOU JAMES!"

"If I knew better, I'd say…Petey is in love with Jamie!" Sirius cackled a laugh. "So, where are we going?"

"Where?"

"Manicure scissors? You said you needed'em didn't you? "

The raven haired gave him a pat on the shoulder making Remus shiver.

"Ok! Listen to me, Loopy. And listen well cause I won't repeat it...what happened before-"

"Didn't happen! I...er…look…. Just forget about it ok? So will I"

"So, you think that 'that' situation doesn't bother me too! The world does not revolve around you, Remus!" Sirius yelled irritated. Of course Remus was not in the mood of just listening as usual, and the 'wild nature' sprouting in him wasn't helping.

"Ha, I was thinking the same, Sirius! You think you can do whatever you want and when you want! Well, I got news for you my friend. You are NOT the center of the universe"

"You weirdo!" Sirius threatened to punch him.

"Am I the weird one? Sorry for it Mr. Black"

"Re-Remus, your eyes-" Sirius stuttered, eyes wide opened. Remus looked at him confused. "Your eyes look yellow. Re-REMUS?"

The boy did not reply, but turned around and ran away, away from the Black heir.

Three days passed and the tension between both gryffindors could be cut with a butter-knife. Sirius tried to approach Remus often, but the brunette hid well and excused every single time. Usually to spend all the time he could with Lily. Everybody was sick of it. Especially James, who became moody every time Lily and Remus walked by.

The day before Christmas holidays, Remus and Lily were seating next to the window, book in hands, and talking about 'who knows what'. Whatever it was, they were grinning and laughing. Sirius, James and Peter were simply lying on the couches on the other side of the Common Room. The first two watching every move of the 'merry couple' and Peter, well just sleeping. Sirius hated being in this situation. With all the poise and elegance learned at the Black household, he stood and walked through the room to where Lily and Remus were.

"Is there anything we can help you with, Black?"

"Not you Evans. Loopy, can we talk?"

"What if he doesn-"

"He is a grown man quite capable of answering by himself, Evans. There's no need for you to talk for him"

"Are you grown up enough for me to answer, Sirius?" Remus gave him a smirk which Sirius answered with one of his own.

"Why don't you find out?"

"I'll come back later Lily" the brunette stood leaving Lily's hand and walked to the dorm. "Are you coming?" Sirius nodded and waved to Lily.

"Well,ehem…would you like some company?" James asked once the door closed, the redhead rolled her eyes and sighed.

_We remained in awkward silence for about 5 minutes. I just sat on my bed and Sirius stood in front of me, hands in his pockets. He apologized, thing I never expected, less coming from him. I apologized too of course. We concluded we needed to start over again.__  
__We talked about a lot unimportant things, he gave back some chocolates he had taken from my trunk, and joked a little, but never mentioned the kiss._

_That of course was not the greatest discussion we ever had, but it was our first. And well, we argued a lot in the following years. I never really knew why, but Sirius has this…twist of his that just drove me crazy, in all the meanings the word has. He was special and made me feel special at the same time. Just being next to him made my world shine with lights and colors._

_The day before taking the Hogwarts Express took us to spend Christmas with our familes, James asked us if we would like to spend few days at his house before coming back. I didn't give him an answer. I just wanted to enjoy time with my mom as much as I could._

_...  
_

Remus said goodbye and wished a merry christmas to Lily and Peter.

He saw his mom standing by the platform and smiled warmly. He wanted to run and hug her, tell her how much he had missed her and tell her about her friends. So he did.

Sirius' eyes followed his every move with a smile. He was envious for a moment, but a happy thought crawled in his mind. He looked over to his parents seriously talking with other parents and slipped over to them. He wondered in his mind about Remus' dad and his mom normal looks.

"Merry Christmas ma'am, I am Sirius Black" The raven bowed displaying elegance and offered a flower to Ms. Lupin. He winked a silver eye to the brunette boy. "Don't forget to write Loopy"

He bowed again to Remus' mom and walked away.

"Loopy?"

"Long story mamma"

"Well, we have all the holidays" She hugged her son tenderly.


	2. Becoming Closer

Well, finally chapter 2 is finished and up. We had a bad time with this...y'know how thw inspiration is, sometimes is here, sometimes no...sad, but true.  
By the way, do I have to write disclaime every chapter? Let that pass for now xD. Hope you like this chapter, thank you for have ths story in favs or follow it. My girlfriend (who's my beta) and I worked hard with this. I'll try to finish the next chapters soon and give'em to her, so you can read and enjoy it (if you do). The whole story is almost complete I just need to write it.

**WARNING:** No, there's no warning. Just want to say that I'm trying to write this the most accurate possible -with some OC's and plots that I change, but still faithful-, so hope you don't mind if you read some dialogues from the lil'-almost nothing- info that J.K. Rowling gave about The Mauraders and other characters. I'm having a hard time looking for info and fit it with the plot of the FanFic.

**WARNING:** This is a warning, maybe the fic will be M, I have to think about it, and check it with my girl. Well, I'm not bothering you anymore.

* * *

"Thank you very much." He hugged strongly the album.

"Anytime boy. Am I able to know why now you asked for this?"

"When I finish it, you'll know." The brunette smiled, and then his hair turned to blue. "He's arriving."

"Yeah. Have you ever realized that every time you see or you are with my son your hair turned into lighting blue color?"

"Oh really?" the youngest chuckled and the green-eyed man poked him laughing.

* * *

_Every moment that I spent with my mom was precious for me. I really loved my mom, she was my support, my confident, my everything. I still feel guilty for making her suffer with my condition; I know that she suffered for it, with a son like me who wouldn´t._

_The Christmas holidays went so fast, but I didn't feel bad for it; I counted the days before going back to Hogwarts. I had a lot of things to talk with Lily, jokes to share with James, Peter and Sirius, laugh with all the silly stuff that Sirius came up with. I really wanted to be with my friends. For my misfortune New Year's night was full moon; thanks Merlin I had no problems. So I had a little present for the headmaster –because he sent me the potion that I need to suppress the pain of the transformation-; I heard that he really likes sweets and desserts, so my mom and I made a cake for him._

…

"Look our little bastard! You left us during New Year Loopy! I'm waiting for the excuse."

"Please, Sirius. I do not have one."

"C'mon buddy! Don't be so rude with our Loopy."

"'Our' again? James I thought that you have a little more common sense."

"Well Loopy, when you receive a letter that says 'Sorry, I won't be able to go with you guys' one starts to wonder what could've happened, plus look at your face!" Potter pointed with his finger at the new scar crossing the brunette's eyelid.

"All's ok Remus?"

"Yes, all is alright, thanks for asking Pete." Sirius hung on the back of Remus poking his cheeks and trying to get the box in his hands.

"What's that, Loopy?"

"Nothing that you need to care about." Smirked softly and winked at the raven.

"Not that smile! You prankster."

"I'm not a prankster!"

"Oh, sure you are Loopy" James joined to Sirius on Remus' back.

The four guys shared a wagon during the ride that would take them back to Hogwarts. They shared some chocolate Remus brought on his trunk and joked around; Sirius remembered the detentions that he had to accomplish during the rest of the year and started howling like a lonely dog, James laughed so did Peter and Remus bit his bottom lip.

Finally, when Lily entered the wagon greeting Remus and ignoring the other guys, thing that pissed James and Sirius; and no, Sirius has no interest in the redhead, he just cannot stand her and her behavior. Who the hell said a girl like her would be able to be in Gryffindor?  
The soft laughter of Remus made him forget the dumb girl. James was bothering Remus with 'that' present, and Sirius wondered who the fortunate one that will receive it was; he frowned and gave the brunette a resentful gaze. Remus noticed it. That was the reason why he waited until the heir of the Potter and Peter left, he smiled and Sirius smiled back; no words needed.

Grey eyes looked straight to Remus' lips with something within, his mind could not forget what had happened weeks before, maybe because it was just one part of his weird instincts, maybe because it was his first kiss or just maybe Sirius was frustrated because of his failed joke; that because he never minded getting trapped under the mistletoe with his friend, he just wanted…he did not want that stupid girl kissing Remus, but in the end it failed.

"So…the present-?"

"Professor Dumbledore." No hesitation, not one look, no shivering. Just a smile. "I owe him a lot." Another smile.

Sirius smiled too and asked no more questions. In that moment the raven boy swore that if Remus trusts in the headmaster so will he. In the months they spent together he never saw him smile like that, so kind and warm.

Both guys caught up with the other two and continued with their journey back to Hogwarts, the carriages were waiting, but Remus stopped frightened.

"What are those?"

"Carriages Loopy, just carriages."

"I am talking about the 'animals' that are in front the carriages."

"Mate, there's nothing there. The carriages are charmed or something like that."

Remus couldn't believe what his friends were saying, because they were right in front of him! Winged, ugly horses with a skeletal body, a face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's.

A warm hand took his, and Sirius –who never will admit it- gave him a worried glance.

_My boy those creatures that I am describing are Thestrals – I hope you will never see one in your life-. They are very rare, and are considered dangerous by the __Ministry of Magic__. Thestrals are undeservedly known as omens of misfortune and aggression by many wizards because they are visible only to those who have witnessed death. _

_I was so young when my dad died, just in front my almost closed eyes, I can't remember too much of it, I was at the edge of unconsciousness the night Greyback bit me and killed him. _

_Although Sirius did not understand and did not see it, he never released my hand the entire ride to the castle and James patted my back. I was terrified and Lily –who was with us and Severus- noticed of course, looking at me worried. Of course later in the Great Hall she asked me, of course she didn't see the Thestrals, but as always, she understood me._

_After the feast, I waited so I could talk with the headmaster and give him the cake. His eyes shined when I told him that it was a cherry pie made by mom and me and he messed my hair with a little smile, Lily was with me and together we went back to Gryffindor Tower. _

…

The time in Hogwarts passed very quickly, sometime Remus just wished to stop it and stare at everything around him. He never thought about having friends. Although he complained frequently because of Sirius and James, he really enjoyed every moment he spent next to the guys he considered his friends more than mates. And he had Lily, the most precious girl he saw –after his mother, of course- Completely beautiful and very kind person, though their relationship bothers James and Sirius, he couldn't care less. All of them where his friends, people he will never forget and are always going to have a place in his heart.

Everybody was nice with him, but he felt bad and a bastard for hiding things and lying to them, they would not understand if they ever figured it out. He was terrified of being left behind for being the horrible thing he is.

The soft touch of a hand took him away from his thoughts, the warmth of that caress made him shiver. Remus just glanced to find Sirius' eyes staring at him and smiling pertly, action that made him smile too.

"What's going on buddy?" the touch gone the raven heir sat next to him, the brunette sighed and smiled again.

"Thinking about how much I love this place."

"You're weird! You are the first person I heard that likes the school." They laughed for seconds before going quiet again. "I like this place too, it's different and I feel that in here I can be just me."

The silence was present once again, more comfortable than before. Remus forgot about his book and regarded Sirius' face, smiling foolishly, so did Sirius. The common room was empty, except for both boys looking into each other like they were the only inhabitants in this world.  
No soul could've noticed, but a hard bond was weaving between them, and it felt just right.  
Their faces were inches apart, Remus could feel Sirius' breathe on his lips and vice versa. No awkwardness, just their encompassed breathing.

"Stop acting like an elementary school boy!"

"Elementary…What?" Sirius snapped his head to face the passage behind the Fat Lady, trying to understand what had provoked the little redhead to yell that. That something turned out to be James, so Sirius stood ready to give a fight. Remus sighed, prepared to intervene in case things got out of control.

"I'm not acting like a…that thing you said. I was playing Evans!"

"Pulling my hair is a very, very childish way to play!"

"You really did that, pal? Damn, why wasn't I there to enjoy the show?" Sirius chuckled loudly and walking over to stand by James and Peter, who was just behind eating some pumpkin pies and observing the scene. Nothing particularly strange.

"Come on guys, no need to start a fight here. James, please apologize with Lily." Remus approached, standing next to Lily and placing an arm around her shoulders to hold her back.

"He was only playing, right? She is the one who takes everything way too seriously" the raven boy argued with a lopsided smile.

"Playing or not, that's not the way to treat a girl."

"We're kids Loopy, we don't want to make a big deal out of nothing."

With each word, both of them, Sirius and Remus, stepped closer facing each other. Grey staring at honey.

"I am not making a big deal of nothing Sirius; you're the one here who's acting inappropriately."

"Guys…"

"WHAT?!" both yelled at James making Peter jump and drop the pies in his hands. "Evans is gone. Stop this, we're friends." As soon as he said that, both boys sighed and took their distance between.

The brunette grabbed his book and went upstairs closing the door of the dorm, whilst Sirius took the other way, getting out the common room leaving a very confused James and a very, very scared Peter.  
James looked at Peter who shrugged, both decided go to the dorm and prepare some joke to Loopy. James had it all planned.  
Nothing aggressive, just teasing around him a little.

'Harassment & Demolition' was the name of the game that Sirius and Remus used to play, but in James' words, the game was something called: Pursuit & Capture.  
Funny, really funny, because Remus always claimed he is not into childish little games and pranks as the other three. But every time Sirius was around, Remus joined them and planned some of the pranks, and neither James nor Sirius will admit it but, when Remus planned with them, they got everything just perfectly well done, no trouble –for them, of course- McGonagall never had proof to ground them or even doubt them.

The main topic this day was the game. Sirius' and Remus' chase game.  
And all started one day when the eleven years-old raven haired boy was looking for the brunette one. No one ever knew why they fought this time, but Sirius was moody and had some hexed chocolate to give to his friend, nothing too rough that couldn't be handled, just a little potion mixed with the chocolate to change his voice as if Remus had been breathing helium; but the Black heir couldn't find him. He looked in each corner of the castle he figured Remus could be; but it wasn't 'till he went to the lake that his perfect 20/20 vision caught the brunette boy.

The problem came after, when Remus rose and started to run book in hand –nothing weird-. Years later Sirius would find out that Remus could smell him even 16.4 ft away –a wolf thing-. If anyone ever wondered how both of them knew their way around the whole castle as the palm of their hands, well the answer is in the way they used to play Pursuit & Capture; Remus running and Sirius chasing after him. Simple as that.

_It is not that Sirius and I couldn't get along. The reality was that he had something that just drove me crazy. I was always a quiet person, a sarcastic prankster, I admit, but I was overall a quiet person. But Sirius was something else, he could drain all that calmness of me, I'd get nervous and... why not say it? Sirius brought out the worst of my nature._

_But at the same time, he always pushed me to give and show the best of me. He could be somewhat annoying at times ... let me correct that: he was annoying most of the time, that was why when I discovered the serious side of him I was quite surprised ... and I felt even more attracted to him._

_When we were mad with each other, or just when I was not in the "condition" to stand without being violent, I avoided him, ran away to neither place and always staying away from his scent. Being a werewolf has its advantages you know? My nose is too sensitive -unfortunately, because there are not very pleasant things in this world-, and Sirius had a very particular essence._

_Each person has their own fragrance, but Sirius' was special. The perfect blend of coolness, blueberries and manliness. Over the years it became impregnated with scent of snuff and alcohol, but I loved it instead of bothering me away. That gave some special touch and was a definition to his personality._

_Sirius was like a magnet. He had an engaging personality and was quite attractive, addictive; to have been able, I swear he could have joined the Rolling Stones or some other rock band he liked and would have been a resounding success._

…

"Really, Remus. You're too good for those friends of yours" Lily said with a sigh. The warm spring breeze played with her wavy red hair, her ponytail was a mess because of the playful wind. Remus' hair was a mess too, but he couldn't care less. "Talking about the devil. Where are they?"

"Detention" was the simple answer that the young boy gave to her with a soft smile.  
That Saturday noon was really quiet, spring is almost over, so was the term. And Remus didn't know how to feel about it. A part of him felt happy, a time of good rest was everything he needed, but the idea of leaving Hogwarts and his friends for two months did not sound as good.

"May I ask…what did James and company did to you?" Lily glared at him. "I mean, besides bothering you and Snape the whole time."

"There was something that happened during the trip to Hogwarts, before you came into the compartment. We met at the Express, they were very rude with Severus, so we left with a very bad impression of them both.  
Well, I have to admit that Severus said something mean too, but it was kind of funny. Potter deserved that"

The ginger laughed at the memory and Remus smiled kindly, but before he could ask, his friend talked.

"It was something like: 'If you'd rather be brawny than brainy...then stay in Gryffindor' "

And then Remus laughed loudly, he would never imagine that Snape could be that bitter, but, she was right, it was kind of funny, more coming from someone as Severus Snape.

"Well, not all the Gryffindors are brawny and no brainy. You're very clever Lily and I mean it" That moment the girl held hands with him and smiled; her smile was so shiny and warm, made him feel so comfortable.

"You are clever too, Remus. You really are a good boy and I like you. That's why I cannot understand how you can get along with them" she laughed merrily.

"I like you too; you are my best friend in this place. And trying to answer your interrogation…I have no idea"

The shore of the lake was flooded with laughter, laughter taken away by the wind, the wind that will keep the sound and the memories of the chat, saving them forever. The air blew again, this time different and Remus could sense it.  
Someone was slowly getting closer to them. A soft scent of lemon and soap mixed with the aroma of damp that only the dungeons can supply. There's also this sour smell of dragon scale, and he just knew it. It was for nothing that James and the others were currently in detention cleaning the cauldrons.

"Snape is better now" The ginger turned to look at him with eyes saying 'how do you know that?', Remus shrugged and smiled kindly when the greasy haired boy sat next to Lily barely looking at Remus. Well, he ignored Remus perfectly, and the brunette couldn't blame him for it.

"Sev!" Lily yelled hugging him, immediately turning back to see her friend. Lily had barely opened her mouth when the other boy answered her question.

"Just felt it, and my ear is very sensitive, Lily. So, if you excuse me, I'm going to check my essay" he stood cleaning his robes of grass and dirt. Another look from Lily and he laughed with that prankster air he possessed. "It's some kind of ability to wonder what people are thinking. Maybe by inheritance."

Saying that he left leaving both friends. Severus just sighed.

"How does he do that?" she asked really surprised, but laughing. Severus shrugged.

"He's already queer."

"Severus!"

Two weeks before leaving the castle for vacations, the common room was filled with students studying for their OWL's, NEWT's or the lucky ones not in 5th or 7th grade, just for the final term exams. Sirius was playing magic chess with, a year older mate, Frank Longbottom whilst James and Remus were trying to help Peter with his Transformation essay. Remus sighed giving up, Lily wasn't around so he decided to read one of the books his mom gave him for Christmas. Though it was a bit difficult to read only with an eye free of binding –wolf's fault- well he had been worse in his life, so never minded about it.

"Is that muggle?" a merry voice whispered on his ear and he jumped from his chair, making some students explode in laughter. Remus stood with a hand on his chest and a soft gesture of pain. "Apologies, Lupin. Never wanted to scar you"

"Ok, never mind" the brunette looked at his 'mate' carefully, he knew he was three years older, but nothing else. Just that he has a really strange mix of ginger and brunette hair and mahogany eyes. He was taller and strong, very good-looking with his long hair and that smirk that only could say 'I'm up to no good'.

"The name's Gideon. Gideon Prewett, by the way"

"Yeah, I think I've heard that somewhere" Remus scratched his head uncomfortably. He was sure he knew who he was, but just could not remember where he heard his name and who he was.

"Unforgivable! You don't even know the name of one of the beaters of the Quidditch team of your own house".

At that he could break in laughter if his inner questioning wasn't wondering what the hell he had done to catch Prewett's attention. _Awkward_, this word defines the situation pretty well. "Sorry about that. I'm not into Quidditch".

"That is mean! Well, you don't know 'bout me, but I know 'bout you!" the boy yelled like a lost pup who was refused a caress. Remus stared at him a bit scared, could he know about his condition? Or does he know about the prank of the singer gargoyles he hexed to follow each Slytherin that walked by?  
"You know, you're quite a curious boy. Your manners are…how can I explain? You're never in a hurry, you're clever, and cute too…"

He froze and grimaced in disbelief, a raised eyebrow and opened mouth. His senior just laughed in his face. Ok it was clearly a joke, a very, very bad joke. Prewett put an arm around Remus' shoulders.  
_Awkward_, echoed in his mind.

"So, I was wondering why such a cute boy, comes to school with those scars every month?"

Remus sighed heavily, the good part was that he's a very good liar, nothing to be proud; but when you're Remus John Lupin, a lycanthrope at Hogwarts (that sound great as the title of a novel, he must remember it). Being a good liar is fine, then.

"His mother's ill and she's crazy for having such a big and scary dog at home that doesn't like Loopy and likes to attack him"

_VERY Awkward_. Sirius appeared out of nowhere leaving Remus exactly between him and Gideon. The touch around his shoulders disappeared unnoticed. Everything was annoying, until an almost perfect copy –because of the short-curly hair- of Gideon came along, things turned even more annoying than before. The guy was handsome too, but a little less attractive than Gideon, in Remus' opinion. He patted Gideon with a big naughty smile on his face. "C'mon bro, stop botherin' the freshmen" the guy looked at Remus and Sirius, then again to Remus and winked.

The brunette smiled, awkwardly, but smiled after all. Hadn't he been too busy struggling with his smile and annoying thoughts, he would have perhaps noticed the death-glare in Sirius' eyes.

"C'mon, Fabian! Deny he's cute, I dare you to deny it" Gideon made his way next to Remus again, excluding Sirius with all the intention. "He's so cute, puny and looks like a puppy". _Even MORE AWKWARD_, Gideon was hugging him, the boy blushed and the smile was gone, his eyes wide open.  
Fabian laughed and shook his head with amusement while Sirius was attempting to become a Pure-blood assassin. He soon realized he did not like those twins at all. Too much annoyance divided in two, just the kind of people he does not get along. No thanks.

With Remus being stalked –as if he cared-, James and Peter being awfully hopeless and Frank flirting with Evan's friend he had nothing to do anymore in the common room, thus he walked upstairs right to the dorm.  
For first time in the year he felt lonely, the simple idea of going back to Grimmauld Place made him feel blue. He had nothing there, neither did Regulus. His brother wasn't the same since he turned 9. His poor idiot brother too soft to believe all the bullshit their parents talked as _royalty_, like they call themselves for being pure-blood. Sirius could swear his brother will be the perfect Slytherin, more with Narcissa and the Malfoy git in that house.

Just, pathetic. But still sad.

_I've never knew Sirius had a brother until the start of our second year. He was __much different from Sirius. Sirius was the older son and heir of __The __Noble__ and Most __Ancient House of Black__. He –Sirius- didn't whatsoever follow the __Black family__ traditions, unlike Regulus. Their parents disapproved the elder brother and loved Regulus as much. Maybe love isn't the correct word, let's say they were as proud of him as they were of Bellatrix –I hate that woman-.  
Regulus was a year younger, so, in our second year, during the sorting I was able to "meet" him._

_Regulus __was __sorted into __Slytherin__, and became a member of his house __Quidditch__ team. The people used to say Regulus resembled his older brother; of course he was smaller, slimmer, and rather less handsome. If I may say so._

…

A lot of parents were waiting in the platform, the weather was hot and the sun shinned bright. The four friends waited a little time before going down the express. This wasn't like Christmas. This time they'll stay out of Hogwarts for two months. Peter and James find it very funny, so Loopy, but he still has that feeling of melancholy. Sirius was another tale, he would rather never go home anymore.  
The trunks in the floor and looking for their parents, Remus was the first to say goodbye. James winked at Sirius, who grinned and followed his mate.

"Mo-"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, ma'am" Sirius bowed before the woman who smiled back at him. Even Remus had to admit that Sirius could be a true gentleman –when he wanted to-. With a soft and a demure smile he took Remus' mom hand and kissed it; the woman blushed shy, and giggled softly, action that Sirius found lovely.  
Looking carefully at her, if Remus were a woman, he would look like her just without those bright blue eyes. "Hope, you remember me, ma'am"

"Of course I do remember you, Mr. Black. Thank you for taking care of my son".

"My pleasure" a rapid look at the pocket of the woman's dress made her look to it too. She opened her mouth, but said nothing, just smile. While, Remus didn't know where to go and hide himself, talking about awkward things weeks later…

Sirius said his farewells and ruffled Remus' hair affectionately. His mom smiled taking off the little parchment the Black boy put –with magic she guessed- into her pocket after she hugged strongly her son.

_Dear, Mrs. Lupin._

_I'm sorry for saying this, but your son is such an inconsiderate who does not write often enough, so I'm coming with you to know if when you have a little time you would let him come over with Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew and me. _

_Remus is a good friend and it saddens not to see him out of school._

_Yours,_

_Sirius Black._

_P.S. Wish you a soon recovery._

Remus' mom laughed loudly when she finished reading, Remus turned back to see her wondering what was that made her smile so joyous.

"It's nothing, sweet heart. Let's go home, my inconsiderate boy" Remus was in shock, what just happened to her? Why did she call him inconsiderate? "I'm glad to have you with me. And I am happier of being able to know you have such a good friends"

The brunette smiled widely, "Yes, I think they're good friends indeed".

A couple of stormy-grey eyes saw them leave the platform 9¾. But weren't happy at all, at the time Sirius reached her mother and Narcissa's he wondered why Remus lied to them, why did he lie to him? It had not been even a week since he went home to see her mother and now he saw her perfectly and with no one sign of illness. Where the hell was his dad?


	3. Almost true

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately), everything belongs to J.. Rowlling, the Warner (or Disney, now, if the gossips are true) and AOL Co.

If you no see any typos, it's thanks to my amazing beta.

**WARNING:** This story will turn rating M soon or late...maybe late xDU

* * *

"What are we exactly looking for?" the brown-eyed teenage asked curiously while he stepped into the basement where his dad packed everything of what used to be 12 Grimmauld Place, specifically those in Sirius Black's room and currently looking for his belongings.

With each box the eldest opened, his hair turned more and more into a light-brown color, but still kinda blue. That blue he loves and that blue he used to wear every time they were together, like that moment.

"I'm looking for some letters, parchments, whatever!" he sat cross-legged across the dusty floor. So he followed and started opening boxes too. "I can't believe it! He is just like he described him!"

"What am I missing?" the youngest glared at him, and the older one glared back, he noticed his eyes weren't violet –like _she_ likes-, but rather a stormy grey. And he liked it, the color suited him perfectly. "Guessin' you won't tell me anything. I'll take this as a break-in, and I like it. So I'm going to help you, you must feel thankful"

Both laughed out loud.

* * *

__

I used to live with my mom in a flat near the business district in muggle London. It wasn't a bad place to live, but that does not mean that was the best one. Nights were especially very scary, good thing was that everything was in reach, except for King's Cross. Every full moon noon, my mom took me with her to the forest with help of a friend of hers who thought we were going camping. It's true that she was terrified, in that time the wolfsbane potion wasn't ready; I know I wrote about a potion Dumbledore sent me every month, no it wasn't the wolfsbane, it was a 'reducing pain' potion; was the best we could ask.

_After July's moon I got a letter from Sirius and James, they were together at James' and demanded I joined them._

_I almost answered no –ignoring the wish to see them- but magically my mom said "Go, it is good for you. The moon is just past" and something else about spending time with my friends because they are the family I chose, and I actually can't remember what more she did tell me; but she achieved her purpose. So my answer in the end was yes._

_I'd be lying if I say that I was not excited. But at the same time I was so scared of what could happen. In Hogwarts I always managed myself to wake up early and take a shower before the rest of my roommates –including my friends-. I had to be so careful with everything I could say or do at the Potter's. Only Merlin knows what their minds could think if they got a glimpse of my scars.  
A plan? No, I didn't have one. Just pray that everything would go well._

_We agreed to meet in Westminster StationBridge at 12 where Mr. Potter will be waiting for me, looks like he has a portkey near there.  
We left the apartment nearly 11 in the morning, so we could be there promptly. I can remember that as if it happened yesterday._

…

When Remus and his mom got off the bus, the boy almost slapped his own face at the sight of a very excited Sirius holding lot of plastic bags and his canine teeth shining in his big and silly smile. James and the man next to him –his father- smiled in amusement. When the raven-haired boy caught him he yelled at the top of his lungs very, but very cheerfully. His mom laughed.

"Guess what? Muggle London is so bloody amazing Remus! I cannot wait to show you everything I got in here".

Remus did not had to ask to know if this was the first time Sirius was in the muggle London. Remus looked at the man –a bit grown, he'd imagined Mr. Potter as a young man like some of the parents he used to look in the Platform 9 ¾ , but he was maybe between 45-47 years old or something around-. Nothing wrong, everyone is free to decide when they want to have a family and not everybody does things as quickly as they want.

The brunette greeted the man and then he proceeded to do the same with his friends. While he was listening to a very hyperactive and cheerful Sirius talking about his first time in muggle land, his mother was talking with James' father.  
After 5 minutes, they waved goodbye to Remus' mom and parted to…he really doesn't know, so he just follows.

"And then we got on that train thingy, and it goes underground. UNDERGROUND, I SAID! It was kinda awkward, but wooow…" The two other boys didn't know how to make Sirius stop, or even catch a breath.

"James never told me your mom's muggle" the black haired man spoke with a smile, happier than he could think a wizard would be talking about a muggle before. Sirius shut immediately.

"He never asked before," he thought for a couple of seconds. "No one asked, really."

"Loopy is very quiet, dad. And sometimes he doesn't answer our questions;" the aforementioned just grinned and wink. Mr. Potter's face at that was priceless.

"Bloody hell, James! You didn't tell me he was a prankster too. Hehehe, don't you see that I already have enough with you? Then you bring Sirius, and now another one," Remus was about to complain and clear his image but he only got to open his mouth, because Mr. Potter was faster. "Don't try to deny it, Remus. I know that smirk you did before. Who you think raised this little nest?"

Open mouthed and a little silence before he and Sirius started laughing loudly, very loudly. James' face was red, but he never erased the smile from his face. They walked a couple of minutes before arriving to a phone booth where Mr. Potter made them enter one by one. When they were inside the phone booth Mr. Potter told them to grab strongly the phone and not release it, no matter what. For Remus that was his first travel by _Portkey_ and he felt like if he was having a hook, somewhere behind the navel, pulling him. He shut his eyes tightly and held his breath. He also felt nauseous and a strong desire to take something in his free hand, grasping the first thing he found.  
When he finally felt the ground beneath his feet, he felt dizzy and let his body fall to the ground

"Loopy! You okay?" The soft voice of Sirius made him open his eyes, just to realize he was holding his hand tightly. Remus blushed releasing his friend's hand quickly with a loud sigh. "Wow! Loopy, you look like hell. This was the first time you travel using a portkey, right?"

The brunette nodded, once again he sighed while Mr. Potter helped him stand. James' laughs were there, but he still helped his mate pulling him from the shoulders to continue with his trip.

"Oh, Loopy! Now imagine that you have to use a portkey every time you go to London muggle, even if you live very close;" both James and Sirius were used to the trip by now both belonging to pure magic families. But for Remus, this trip had been like hell. He would avoid it for the rest of his life if possible.

Right in front of them was a two-story cottage, with white walls and blue roof and railings, plants and flowers adorned the front yard and there was a red garage a few feet of it. A muggle car parked outside the fence.  
Just before him –or at least he supposed it was- the Potter's house stood high.  
The place was quiet and -as he could see- there were plenty of wizard families in the area, broomsticks and Quaffles lying in the gardens betrayed them as well as owls flying freely around the place.  
Once they went into the house a loud scream welcomed them. Thing that could only mean, someone was in trouble, the three pairs of eyes turned right at James.

"JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOUCHANGE MY LOTION WITH FIRE WHISKEY?!" Mr. Potter glared at his son eyes wide opened.

"M-m-my fire whiskey"

The nest-haired guy grinned hopeless before gave a step back. "In my defense I have to say that that drink is not good for you at your age, dad." Then a woman stormed into the hall, her features were quite thin and attractive, but contracted into a grimace of disbelief and anger, her black hair showing a few gray strands randomly scattered and hazel eyes sparkled like none he had ever seen before. That woman was lovely, despite the current severe show, she was one of the sweetest woman and mother ever.

Sirius was trying hard not to laugh and Remus was quite petrified. That was one of those uncomfortable moments in which one wishes the ground would open a hole and eat you gone. Well after some time and lots of summers in the Potter's house he would just get used to it.

The scolding lasted less than expected. Sirius and Remus looked at each other engaging a silent conversation, in which Sirius wanted to laugh and Remus challenged him to do so, from the looks that followed phrases like 'wait for it to finish', ' this is hilarious!' and a great complicity overall were evident.

It was at that moment when the brunette realized that his friend was a few inches taller than he remembered, and wondered how Sirius Black could grow so much in only a month?

When the fight ended a sigh filled the hall, before Mrs. Potter turned to greet her young guests. She hugged the raven and then did the same with Remus, who felt a little discomfort at first, but then gave in to the warm arms of the woman who gave him such displays of affection just knowing him of minutes before, and not in the most proper of ways.  
Remus could just imagine that James had talked about him with her and his father, after that small realization something weird but still warm filled his chest; that feeling was nice, it felt nice and...He felt protected.

_James was born into a very wealthy, pure-blood family. He had an excellent relationship with his parents, who loved him very much. His father was sorted in __Gryffindor__, and used to tell him about how the house prized bravery and boldness above all other qualities. James's parents were on the older side when he was born, and died before he was killed._

_When Sirius ran away from home years later, he found refuge in the Potter household. Mrs. Potter and her husband came to regard Sirius as something of a second son. He kept in touch with the Potters even after he left and was always welcome to have lunch with them on Sunday._

_Mrs. Potter and her husband both succumbed to a fatal wizarding illness. They were elderly at the time, they might have contracted dragon pox, and you know that is -especially- dangerous for older wizards. I really liked and loved the Potters, they were a precious support for Sirius and I, especially for Sirius. I was never able to thank them for everything they did for him. And I know Sirius felt the same way. Sorry if these words look too ridiculous on the parchment, I just can't. This is harder than I thought it would be._

…

Three days they were with the Potters and three days of keeping Remus away from the library. Mr. and Mrs. Potter agreed that if he wanted to, he was free to do so, but Sirius and James had other ideas in mind, and those didn't include having a brunette bookworm in the library.  
As for Peter, he wasn't able to go; his mom was very upset with the reports of misbehavior so he was grounded until the new letter from Hogwarts arrived. Unfair, but the boys could not do anything against it.

Lately the same day, the three boys were arguing about going to the London muggle –Sirius' idea- or playing Quidditch. Remus supported Sirius though he did not want to use a portkey again, he wasn't in a mood to use a broomstick, neither felt capable to play such a rude game. But finally James won because his parents weren't able to take them to London. Actually, neither Mrs. Potter nor her husband wanted to deal with three little uncontrollable pranksters, even less knowing how Sirius got excited with everything at every corner.

"So, Quidditch!" the excited voice of Potter attacked Remus' ears, but there was no way to complain, just pray.

Sirius would never forget that noon. The heat was appeased by the soft summer breeze, and Remus was wearing a long black t-shirt with long sleeves. It was then when he noticed that he had never seen his mate's arms. Well, it was a thought in his mind that he spent a lot turning in his mind of the lie he truly hoped wasn't.  
The grey eyed laughed in amusement of how scared Loopy was to climb on a broomstick, but his Loopy-Lupin is a clever boy, sure he could do it and play well. Jamie-boy called his dad to make the game a little more even, because two against one was definitely not. Sirius climbed on his broom and flew next to the scared and trembling boy. "Sure you can do this mate?"

An anxious look was what Sirius received, he wasn't sure of what to do or how to feel. Laugh or feel pity? Laughing seemed like a good option so he did while patting Remus' back.

"Mate? You sure you want to do this? You never attended the flying lessons", James' voice was like a whisper. Was that true? Why can't Sirius recall something as important as Loopy going to Flying lessons? He remembered the excitement they all shared at the common room and the joy he shared with James once they were flying for the first time. But he couldn't picture Remus there.

On the other hand the honey eyed boy felt a bit of relief, he just couldn't imagine how James could remember such a thing if at that time he was too busy bothering him –and others- to care about some tiny detail like that…maybe, the answer was in the question and just Potter planned something to bother him and never found him.

"I'm alright, I have to manage this." The roles had shifted, this time wasn't Black who came with the plan –and not a plan for a prank- no, this time James was the first to change everything. In the end, their little Quidditch match turned into a flying lesson for Loopy, and Loopy felt thankfully for that.  
Remus started to see James in another way, not as the arrogant, boastful, and proud boy he usually was, but if sometime Remus thought that deep inside he was a good person, now he definitely knew that was true. And with a big smile in his face –a smile that they never seen before- he agreed to having his particular flying lesson.

They couldn't really tell when they noticed them. Maybe during the twilight, or before dinner when Mrs. Potter sent them to bathe. But James and Sirius could be sure that the moment Remus stretched to relax the muscles of his body, his shirt lifted slightly above his navel allowing them to see a number of marks. Scars, some fresh pink recent healed skin and others marked like old tattoos. Their gazes followed every movement Remus did, and his faces were in shock. Thousands of thoughts crossed their minds in those seconds, the fear and the need to protect the boy started to brew inside the boys. As they had ever felt before. In James' case other kind of thoughts flew in his mind.

The week went by too fast for Remus' and Sirius' pleasure, but it was only a short time before turning to look at the Hogwarts Express. They shared moments of laughter, that time outside of school would be precious for the little brunette, and he himself would be the cause of sleeplessness in his friends, not that Remus would have wanted it like that, but when someone loves you and someone cares about you, your problems become theirs as well.

And as they promised they met again two weeks after leaving the Potters. Immediately, James ran next to Remus and his mom. Sirius was too busy listening and receiving orders from his mother, standing next to him was a little boy with the same black hair and haughty good looks common in their family, just a little smaller and with a face that reflected the fear and anxiety of going to Hogwarts for the first time, and as his older brother he was wearing black shirt, dress pants, shiny shoes and sided tunic. Of course that this time, Sirius did not adapt to such attire, because of his unbuttoned and untucked shirt. Minutes later Peter joined James and the three said and hugged goodbye Mrs. Lupin.

Once they stepped inside the express the four boys finally reunited again, together they looked for and entered to the only not-too-full compartment. Once inside the boys noticed that, indeed there was a man, grown enough to be a student, but still young to be a teacher.  
The man smiled when the young twelve year old guys came inside. "Good day" Remus and Peter said and the man answered, James and Sirius only nodded.

When the train finally started engines, Sirius noticed Remus had not taken his eyes away of the man with them, so he turned to observe him. Young man around his twenties, dark long blonde hair, and green eyes with a flirty and mischievous sparkle in them. "So, I guess you're all in second year, aren't ya?"

"Yes Sir" the brunette was the first and only one too answer, and in a little too quick and suspicious way. "My name's Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you"

"Lupin, I heard about you from the headmaster. The pleasure is mine, I'm glad I get to meet you boy… finally" he noticed the slight growl coming from Sirius, so he directed his attention to him. "You must be Sirius Black"

"Wow, are you some kind of gipsy or divination expert?" He asked in his famous sarcastic voice, James laughed, so did Peter following as always. Remus rolled his eyes and tried to no laugh. It was funny indeed, but with a huge lack of respect.

"No, I just read the capital letters of your trunk, observed and figured it out. No magic in there, boy. And your hair like a nest tells me you're Mr. Potter's son James, right?"

Silence for a couple of seconds, until James spoke. "You know my father?" the man nodded.

"Could say that. He works with my dad at the Ministry, so I've met him once or twice. I'm going to be teaching in Hogwarts to prepare for my career, by the way." The shortest boy with small, watery eyes, and a pointed nose stared at everything in silence, just thinking if the goodie-woman –as he calls her - will appear soon. He did not notice the tough atmosphere 'till Remus elbowed him, and felt so ashamed as he noticed the man was laughing.

"He's Peter, nothing special, our chubby boy" the look Remus gave to Sirius was of total disappointment. "Ok, ok I get it. Sorry Peter" Sirius shrugged so did Peter, looking through the little window of the door.

"Ammm, well…we…we haven't heard your name yet, Sir"

Another disgusted look. Why does Remus stutter? He could see Remus was nervous, but why?

"Anthony Greengrass." Immediately, Sirius and James knew who he was. The Greengrass is a pure-blood family but no one knows where they came from, as have no relatives in London as the Blacks or Potters. "Just call me Anthony" he winked in Remus' direction, and that was just more than enough. Sirius stood and went off. After a couple minutes later, James followed him.

Sirius needed water, something to help him to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn't understand exactly what was bothering him so much, maybe it was that they could not talk about the summer without being overheard, could not plan a prank for the first night of school or if it was just that he just can't stand pure-bloods –Jamie and his family being the only exception-. Because although the Prewett twins were in Gryffindor and loved by the way they were, he just…no, impossible!  
The image of a shy Remus with someone else provoked in him a sour taste in his mouth, then the memory of what he saw a few weeks ago came to his mind. His Loopy was hiding something and he spent most of his summer time wondering what that could be, what reason he had as to not trust him.

"Spit it out, mate"

"No, if you want some water then go and get yours." Sirius grinned at James' disgusted look.

"I did not mean that. You're so disgusting when you want to"

"I know. But you're still loving me, mate," the friends started to walk again to the wagon, not as if Sirius wanted, but they can't just stand the whole trip to Scotland. "Won't you buy anything?"

"Not really. I'm not starving or thirsty. I'm here to check up on you" the only answer James got was a denial shook from Sirius. He hummed. "Pete, lookin' for something to eat?"

"Yup. I'm starving here, and I don't get the chat between the professor and Remus…it's quite confusing."

"Professor? Is he a professor?" James asked incredulous. "Don't tell me. Defense Against Dark Arts, right?" The chubby boy nodded and passed them, Sirius gave him a pat in the back, but soon he realized that if Peter was out of the wagon, then Remus was _alone_ with the _professor_ who says knows about him and had listened a lot about him, and wanted to meet him soon. Bollocks!

This time, Sirius spited out, literally. In a very bad mood he and James made their ways back to the wagon where his friend was having conversation with the aforementioned professor. Before stepping inside James patted Sirius' shoulder. "I know it is disturbing and a little awkward to share wagon with a bloke who is supposed to teach us, but the train's full mate."

Black just barked back in disgust, making his best friend laugh. "Yup, like a dog" they both entered in the compartment again, to see a friendly Loopy holding a book that, James swore, he did not have when they left. James looked quickly before Sirius sat next to Remus; he cocked an eyebrow and felt so confident about his conclusion skills. Potter sat next to Greengrass observing Remus the whole time, who did not stop chatting to greet back his friends, neither took his eyes off of the honey eyed.

Remus noticed, so did Sirius. The first one felt embarrassed, the second felt confused as hell.  
The trip was really boring for the three guys, they couldn't catch exactly what the chat among Remus and Greengrass was about. Well, Sirius and James did, but talking about _grindylows_ was everything but an attractive topic of conversation. The attractive stuff was that their Loopy-Boy knew lots of things about those and other creatures and how excited he got talking about them, and they were complete sure they had never talked about that, and Lupin was really fascinated with that.

"What do you think about werewolves, Loopy?" The silence settled when James asked. "I really find them fascinating creatures. Well, I mean everything must to be painful and that…" Remus looked down, his eyes were covered by his light-brown bangs, the last thing James could appreciate was the sad and hurtful smirk in his face.

"They scare me lots, can we not talk about it?" Peter said with his eyes open wide and sweat running down his forehead, the mention of the werewolves had made him lost his appetite.

"I did not ask you, Pete" the nest-head said a little calmly a little sour to the chubby blonde guy sitting next to him. Sirius never looked away from James and Greengrass coughed slowly trying to dissolve the tense moment. James, although, kept his sight on Remus.

"Outcast" he mumbled softly, "they're outcast for a reason, so it must be that way." The brunette stood and opened his trunk leaving the book and taking out his school robes. "We're arriving, so… I-I'm going to change, you must do the same guys." He left the compartment and unintentionally slammed the door behind him, and then Sirius stood too.

"What was that just now?" The Black heir did exactly the same that Remus did before, James shrugged taking out his.

"Maybe he doesn't like werewolves as I do."

"How can you say something like that?!" Peter almost yells, whilst Sirius laughed and muttered something like '_you're crazy mate'_ and Greengrass looked at everything, watching a little problem growing.  
No one minded when Sirius took off his shirt and unbuttoned his trousers, thereby James and Peter were doing exactly the same thing. No one noticed when the blonde man left the room until he arrived back holding Remus' shoulder and talking softly to him. Remus' eyes were watery and his smile was a little forced. Sirius growled clearly upset.

_I was scared; I was so damn terrified that they would find out_. _Mostly because of the way that James started to behave, he watched me a lot more, did inappropriate questions about the subject and tried to get the book Anthony gave me. The book was about werewolves: "History of Lycanthropy. Romans, Greeks and the deformation of the topic through the centuries".  
It was a really good book, -forbidden and only two copies in the world- It talked about Romulo and Remo, the first werewolves known by the magic and mythological world. How the Romans and Greeks used to manage the subject in a natural way and stuff like that. Don't worry I won't bore you with this.  
_

_The thing that I've never expected was James knowing more than he could show, and again he surprised me by showing me another side of him that I did not know, his sharp-sighted mind and the kind that he used to hide to strangers, but that slowly he showed up to us, mostly me._

_This rapprochement that we had was magical, really I loved him for the way he was. I still can remember a fight Sirius and I had about him, we were in our 6__th__ grade and he got jealous of James for no reason. He swore and swore that I was in love with him, but with James being straight I couldn't do anything. I remember and I cry in laughter, of course there were so many times I felt jealousy of James for his and Sirius' complicity. But after all they were like brothers, and I was jealous of that brotherhood, brotherhood that took me several years to understand that I was part of –talking of James' side-, because with Sirius it was very different._

_About Anthony, well I developed a kind of crush on him. I never proclaimed myself gay, I married your mom, remember? But I had something for long-haired and cocky men. Sirius was overwhelmed about it. It was really fun to watch him acting as a psychopath jealous boy._

_The trip to Hogwarts wasn't different, again I saw those creatures pulling the carriages, we listened to Dumbledore's speech and saw the sorting. The Great Hall silenced when the name "Black, Regulus" was spoken aloud and I could not look at him. It took a few minutes before the hat yelled "Slytherin" and the snakes' table clapped. I could see how he sat next to tall, slim, nice looking, and very pale girl, with blue eyes, long blonde hair of 6__th__ grade –later known as Narcissa Black, Sirius' cousin-. Her hair coloring thus differs from most of the House of Black, who generally have dark hair, so I thought that was a kind of third cousin or something, though Narcissa does possess the arrogant good looks characteristic of her family. I noticed it several times, believe me; not the beautiful face you see is what she really is.  
When I posed my gaze on Sirius I saw him really depressed, I couldn't help myself, but I took his hand and smiled at him._

…

"_But Angie, Angie, you can't say we never tried; Angie, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said goodbye? Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried?* _"

The fire from the chimney was the only light that night in the Gryffindor Tower, Remus was sitting next to it whistling and singing softly moving his feet and turning the page of his book. Soon an extra weight next to him surprised him.

"What are you singing Loopy? Sounds sad." Sirius' soft voice was loud and the brunette cocked an eyebrow seeing how the grey-stormy eyes tried to look at him through the book. Sirius was resting his head on Remus' lap, thing that the other boy found adorable and annoying at the same time. Sometimes he forgot that Sirius was like a little boy who demanded affection and attention each second. Like a puppy, he thought and couldn't help himself and smiled.

"Angie. The Rolling Stone's new single*" he returned his gaze to the book and unconsciously started to caress Sirius' black hair.

"What are Rolling Stones?" If Remus were watching his mate he could have seen that his eyes were closed.

"A rock band. A muggle music band, '_the greatest rock and roll band in the world_' as people say."

"Tell me more about this rock and roll thing" Sirius voice sounded like a little whisper. Remus stopped reading trying to explain to Sirius what rock and roll was.

"Well, it is music, with percussions, loud guitars, deep lyrics…black suits, leather jackets, tight trousers, long sexy hair." And the boy blushed, did he just say that? Really? Remus stuttered a bit, before continue, "Well… I-I am not the best at explaining this, Sirius. Sorry."

"Don't have to. It sound great, I like the part of loud guitars the jackets and stuff. Are you into rock and roll, Rem?" Rem? Did he just call him Rem? The boy closed his book to find, again, the stormy-grey eyes piercing him with anxiety, bright and interested. Remus shook his head in denial.

"I'm more into blues and jazz. But I like some songs of the Stones and The Beatles."

"Beetles? What kind of name is that for a band?"

"No, no beetles. Be-a-tles" he chuckled quietly, before opening his book again. The hand on Sirius' head never moved or stopped the caressing. And the raven-haired boy closed his eyes again.

"Sing again, Rem. That Angie song." Remus wanted to argue that was is not a good singer and that he did not know the complete lyrics, but he did not, instead he started singing again.

Later that night Remus wrote to his mother asking her for a little favor. She answered immediately in agreement. His lack of silent charms through first year let him known that Sirius' birthday was close. So he planned a present for him with a little help of his mom, though it could be useless at Hogwarts.  
The next day he listened to Sirius whistling "Angie" here and there, even in classes thing that cost him detention for not paying attention. But if he was happy, nothing else would matter to him, even James came to him and asked him why did he introduce Sirius to that song?

"I swear Loopy, I learned that song because of him. Even Evans came and asked me if I know the Rolling Stones and the last thing I want is getting along with that annoying girl."

Remus laughed in resignation, "I couldn't help myself, it is a catchy song. Now if you don't mind I have a research to do in the library." James patted his back and smiled. He waved goodbye to his friend entering to the library knowing that that was the last place where James, Sirius or Peter would go to. He saluted Mrs. Pince and started his seek for the book that would help him with his potions essay.

When he found it, he walked to his usual place, a table near the window just behind the last stands of books, next to the _Forbidden section_. No one uses that table, really. That's the reason why he was surprised when he saw Regulus sitting in that place reading a big book with a wasted cover; he never expected Regulus to notice him, so when the boy turned his eyes in his direction Remus nodded politely, but was ignored. Remus had a good memory, so he could recall seeing Regulus spending too much time in the library, but never in his place. "Maybe he found it looking for a quiet place" he told to himself and sat putting his bag on the desk and taking out a piece of parchment, his quill and the ink. And as expected, when Remus started his lecture he disconnected from the world and forgot the other's presence there, as he ignored the piercing look set on him.

And it could have been something normal, if the next day, and the next and everyday he saw Sirius' young brother there, in different chairs, but the same table, the same place near to the prohibited section. And always alone.

During the following days the environment became strange for Remus, he was not used to see James reading instead of planning pranks. No, he didn't stop the pranks, but for first time in the year they'd been friends, he could swear that James had never been next to a book almost eating it with his eyes. Now with the ideas for upcoming Halloween and the full moon close, his instincts were sharpened as each full moon. The cocky-ness and the gruff manners appeared again with that gaze. The gaze that James had not noticed 'till now, October 10th.

Nobody noticed it, but that same day James left the room with his invisibility cloak very early in the morning. The path he took was the one taken for the hospital wing. And he saw it. A very wounded and asleep Remus. James didn't take off his cloak. "I'm gonna save you, Remus" he voiced softly before leaving.

Remus woke up the next day thinking that he had dreamed about it, and it was just fine. It was a very warm dream with words that he needed to keep going on.

* * *

*I know that Angie was a single released on 1973, but I had the feeling that it would suit it this chapter, so by maic "Angie" was realeased in 1972 =w=


End file.
